Manufacturers of commercial electronics (computing devices) are often faced with various design challenges when developing such computing devices. For instance, manufacturers of computing device such as personal computers, laptop computers and netbook computers are faced with two competing concerns for device that may be used by average users as well as technically-savvy users (e.g., software and/or hardware developers).
The first of these competing concerns is to make such computing devices secure for average users that purchase those devices for personal or business use. The second of these competing concerns is to make the components and/or sub-systems of those same computing devices easily accessible to technically-savvy users, so that such technically-savvy users may perform development activities using such computing devices. Such development activities may include creating user applications, creating utility applications (e.g., device drivers) and/or creating operating systems for such computing devices.
These two concerns are usually competing, or at odds with each other, because measures that are taken to make a computing device secure for an average user are often limiting to development activities, while highly accessible devices that are well suited for development activities are usually less secure for average users and may not offer sufficient protection for user data, such as for personal information including identity and financial information, for example.